Our Cold Black Hearts
by cecld16
Summary: Katherine has never found true love since Damon and Stephen, while pretending to be Elena one time she meets one of Elena's new friends. A new boy who's just moved into town, who also seems to have a small crush on Elena. Katherine thinks she can have some fun but soon discovered there is more to this boy than meets the eye. A different darker side to him that she may fall for...
1. Chapter 1

_Doesn't follow the vampire diaries seasons and it a mix between the early season e.g Elena is still a human. Teen Wolf will be a mix between the latest seasons 3 and 4._

Elena walked through high school, everything a typical day. She couldn't wait to see Stephen after school. Damon would probably be there to, being as irritating as possible. She had gotten over Stephens ex-girlfreind problem but it was still a little difficult to find out you're a doppleganger and oh by the way your current boyfriend have used to go out with her.

Stephen should be meeting her around here...

Bonnie was with her parents while Caroline had skipped to spend some time with Matt. That was defiantly odd.

Mixed in her thoughts she didn't see who was in front of her.

She slammed into someone, standing near her locker, dropping the books she was holding.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" A boy yelped turning towards her, and bending down to help her pick up her books.

"Its fine, you don't need to-" Elena started.

"No, no, I wasn't watching were I was going and-" He said.

Elena laughed "Neither was I, so you're fine there"

She looked up at him and was a bit startled, he was around her age but she swore she hadn't seen him around before?

Then she saw why he hadn't been paying attention, a map of the classes and school was in his hands, as well as a scribbled locker number, almost right next to hers.

After he helped her pick up his books, he stood there awkwardly, looking a little lost.

"You need help?" Elena asked.

The boy had light brown eyes and dark brown hair that spiked up a bit, with casual clothes. If Elena wasn't dating she's admit he was pretty cute.

He looked relieved when she'd asked, bouncing a little as he looked at her, very energetically "Yes please!"

Then he seemed to realise that it may have taken away some of his man points and coughed a little embarrassedly, while scratching the back of his neck and said a little more calmly "I mean uh, yeah, yeah, I do...thanks"

She looked at the map, noting the ones with red on them and times scribbled hurriedly in pencil the times of the classes.

"You're close, your next one is right over there, to the left" Elena said helpfully.

"Thanks" He said, his face going a bright pink.

"Hey Elena!" A voice shouted.

She grinned widely, spinning around.

"Stephen!" She said, smiling brightly at her boyfriend.

Her vampire boyfriend frowned as he spotted the boy with her.

"His new, he was a bit lost, I was just helping him out" Elena told him, rolling her eyes at Stephan's wariness.

"Uh, its fine. You're new? Bit of an odd town to move into, don't you think?" Stephen wondered.

Elena's eyes widened, he was not interrogating the new kid!

"Despite its reputation so far this towns been okay, lot better than my old one. I moved to get away from everything. Fresh start" The new boy replied, fidgeting. Elena could tell he was uncomfortable by Stephen's staring but she'd noticed he'd been fidgeting long before Stephan had come, like he couldn't keep still for more than a few seconds.

Stephan seemed to get the hint as Elena glared at him slightly "Oh, sorry, I was just wondering, I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay, I get it" The boy replied quickly.

He then asked just as the bell rang "Um who-?"

"Oh, ha, I'm Elena and this is Stephen" Elena said, as Stephen started to pull her of to the class they were having together.

"What is with you?!" She snapped, lowering her voice so the new kid couldn't hear.

"Somethings of about him" Stephen muttered.

"You think that about everyone!" She replied shortly, then turning around before Stephan could drag her of again, towards the boy who watched them go, looking confused, unsure how to react to them.

"Whats your name by the way?" Elena asked.

"Oh um I'm Stiles" Stiles replied.

Stephan and Elena looked at each other, what a odd name.

"See you around" She called before she was about of sight.

"Count on it" Stiles said.

He smiled.

Maybe moving here wouldn't be as bad as he thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen kept quite all the way through class. It was that new kid, he couldn't think what but something was wrong with him. He just got this bad feeling when he was near Elena and it had increased when he was closer to Elena. His skin prickled and his instincts told him there was danger nearby. It couldn't be this skinny kid with the oversized clothes and little bit to good looking face, though that hadn't stopped Stephen being wary of him.

It didn't help they met him after class as well, the new kid walked up to them then once again at lunch, Stephen's instincts practically screamed at him, it was dangerous, he shouldn't get so close.

"Hey, you're Elena and Stephen right? You uh helped me back there and I um thanks for that...I'm Stiles, oh wait I er told you that didn't I? You already know that and well-"

Stephen watched Stiles babble a little, stumbling over his words, though it made him feel more relaxed. How could this kid be dangerous? He looked so awkward. Stephen began to feel bad at almost interrogating him earlier, poor kid.

He was just a new kid, trying to fit in. Stephen could relate.

Elena gave Stephan a look, she to seemed to have similar thoughts, her expression looked more pitying and sympathy for the kid.

"Its okay, we'll be able to show you around, you can come with us, right Stephen?" She said, her tone stern.

He nodded, wincing a bit, okay he may have deserved that.

They were outside on the grass, in the park eating lunch. As soon as Elena said that, Stiles flushed a deep red, he nodded jerkily, looking a little overly happy some people would talk to him.

Stiles sat down next to them, hesitantly.

"So where you from?" Elena wondered.

Stiles gulped before answering, looking down at the grass "...Beacon Hills"

Elena choked on her drink, while Stephen's eyes widened.

"You mean the town where all those deaths in that hospital happened? And the animal attacks?" Stephen demanded, remembering what he'd seen on the news recently.

Stiles ears turned a little pink, his smile strained as he said "Yeah...that one, though" Stiles added, frowning "I heard your towns suffering from quite a few animal attacks to"

"Yeah" Elena said slowly.

"Then if your town was suffering from attacks,why come here?" Stephen asked.

"Oh, it um wasn't about that, more personal really" Stiles said, still not looking at them.

His long fingers started to pull out the grass, looking very uncomfortable, still squirming slightly.

Elena asked him, trying to change the subject "So how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?"

Stiles shrugged "Its okay, I got here about three days ago so yeah, first day in a new school and already humiliating myself, new record"

Stephen looked him up and down, he seemed like an ordinary human but something was off with his scent and he was unsure what it was, though he defiantly wasn't a vampire he could hear Stiles heartbeat quite easily.

"No, your doing fine" Elena said, resting her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. Stiles relaxed more and went a bright pink colour and Stephen did not like the look he was giving Elena though she seemed quite oblivious to it.

"Y-you think so?" He stammered.

"Sure" Elena said, beaming at him.

"Hey Elena!" A voice yelled, they looked around to see Caroline walking towards them, Matt at her side.

Stephen was glad the blonde vampire was doing so well, it was good they didn't have a repeat of Vicky. She got close to them but as soon as she did Caroline started at Stiles, her eyes widening then she asked a little coldly "Who are you?"

Matt raised his eyebrows, a little shocked at Caroline's hostility.

Poor Stiles inched backwards, avoiding Carlines stare as he said "I'm uh Stiles? I'm new here and in school and um...yeah-"

Elena interrupted, knowing from what happened before, he'd probably stammer himself into a hole he couldn't dig himself out of "His a friend. Stiles, this is Caroline and Matt"

Stiles nodded and standing up, shaking Matts hand, who nodded at him "Nice to meet you man"

"You to" Stiles replied, looking a little more comfortable in Matts presence.

Stephen expected it, who could not? Matt was always the gentleman.

"We better get going" Stephen said, noticing they're lunch break was almost over, standing up as well.

"Um Elena can you help me with finding my next c-class?" Stiles stammered out, blushing a little.

"Sure" She replied "I'll see you in class" Elena told Stephen.

She walked away with Stiles.

Matt looked like he was smirking a bit as he watched them go then he looked at Stephen.

Stephen snapped "What?"

"So...what do you think about him?" Matt wondered.

"I don't like him" Stephen grumbled, crossing his arms.

Matt rolled his eyes "Only because his crushing on Elena"

Caroline shook her head, her eyes narrowed, watching Elena and Stiles disappear closer to the school "Its not that" She muttered.

"You can sense it to? His scents also a bit of, he smells slightly different I don't know why-" Stephen told Caroline.

Matt squirmed slightly when they talked about anything to do with supernatural, he still was processing his girlfriend was a vampire. They'd both agreed to act like a normal couple while Matt got over it.

Caroline stepped forward, breathing in the smell, her eyes widened as she realised what he smelled like...

"I don't know anything about him or why my instincts tell me not to go near him but I know what he smells like!" Caroline whispered, pleased she was getting used to her new senses.

"What?" Stephen demanded, still not recognising Stiles odd scent.

Caroline frowned thinking it over, confused but she said hesitantly "He smells like a...fox?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the new kid had come to the school. Caroline and Stephen remained wary, while Matt, Bonnie and Elena warmed up to him very quickly.

They were getting ready for another one of Caroline's amazing party's.

Tyler wasn't coming because he still felt awkward around Caroline and he was dealing with werewolf issues.

Stephen was already irritated, Damon was coming, it was good they were spending time together more but it was still difficult and he didn't want Damon to give any trouble.

The group had accepted Damon in reluctantly.

It seemed going smoothly though they'd found out by now not to let Stiles handle anything fragile, he was the extremely clumsily.

A curse word…

The sound of something fragile breaking.

Stephen sighed loudly while Caroline gave a irritated shriek "Whats he broken this time!"

"Sorry!" Stiles voice shouted from the stairs.

"I'll go and check" Stephen said before anyone else could.

He ran up the stairs then he stiffened as he heard a loud yelp and a bang, what on earth?

Then he knew who it was…

Shit!

Stephen ran where the sound was coming from.

Damon was in there, holding Stiles by the neck against a wardrobe.

"Damon! Put him down!" Stephen snarled.

"You ruined my fun Stephen" Damon grumbled, letting Stiles go, who slammed into the floor, rubbing his neck, choking, his eyes wide.

"What the hell man!" Stiles snapped, looking frightened but also angry as he stood up, backing away.

Damon eyed Stiles, frowning "He smells-"

"Yeah we know already, well I and Caroline do. No one else can smell it on him. Think we're paranoid which I'm beginning to think we are" Stephen said slowly.

"What are you talking about! Who is this guy? Stephen?!" Stiles demanded, trying to act brave.

Damon smirked at him, rolling his eyes "Cute"

The brothers looked at each other, knowing they'd have to compel him to keep him out of this mess.

Stephen sighed loudly, Elena was not going to like this. He turned to Stephen, looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, you're going to forget everything that just happened and go down stairs and be a normal human" Stephen compelled.

For a second it looked like it was working, Stiles eyes glazed over then Stephen's looked shocked as did Damon when Stiles blinked and his eyes looked alert once, he stepped back, heart thudding hard in his chest.

"What the fuck are you trying to do! Are you both on something?!" Stiles hissed.

Damon's eyes narrowed, he was suddenly in front of Stiles who jumped back. Damon looked him up and down then told Stephen "I can't smell or see any vervain on him"

"Who are you kid!" Damon growled, looking ready to vamp out.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Stiles snapped but Stephen's eyes widened when he heard how fast Stiles heart was racing.

He was breathing heavily.

Stephen swore loudly under his breath then shouted "Elena! You need to come up here!"

"Hey, hey, sit down" Stephen murmured softly, trying to look as non threatening as possible as he guided Stiles to the bed in the room to sit on.

Damon stood there awkwardly.

Elena came into the room, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline behind her, their eyes widened as they took in the panicking Stiles.

"What have you done!" Elena snapped at them.

"I-I'm fine just a small panic attack!" Stiles choked out, grimacing.

"Okay, okay, just breath, in and out, okay?" Elena said, crouching down next to him, she knelt down, grabbing on two his hands.

Stiles squeezed them, slowly calming down.

"What happened?!" Bonnie demanded, glaring at Damon and Stephen.

Stephen glared at Damon who shrugged "How on earth did I know the he'd freak out like that? He must have vervain in his blood or something, I couldn't compel him"

Elena's eyes widened then Caroline suggested "Maybe his parents gave it to him without him knowing? It happened to Tyler"

"Since when have you and Tyler been close?" Matt asked, crossing his arms.

"We're not!" Caroline said a little to quickly.

Elena turned back to Stiles, not wanting to get involved "Where do you live Stiles?"

"I don't live with my parents. I live in a house on my own, my dads still in beacon hills" Stiles said shakily, though looking much calmer than he had done before.

"Well we have to tell him then" Matt said.

"He should have a normal life!" Elena snapped at Matt.

A coughed laugh came from Stiles, they all looked at him as he straightened up a bit and said "Yeah I should but believe me my life's been anything but normal. I'll try not to freak out again"

Elena thought it over but Stephen stepped in front of her "Elena! We've only known this guy for a week and you want to tell him everything?!"

"Its not like we have a choice if you both can't compel him" Bonnie said.

"Well he probably has vervain in his system, lock him up for some time then we can compel him" Stephen reasoned.

"If he doesn't? That would make him freak out more" Elena replied.

"We could just kill him" Damon offered.

Everyone stared at him incredulously, Stiles backed away a little bit more from Damon.

"Okay, it was just a suggestion, no need to look so judgey" Damon said dryly, holding his hands up in surrender.

Elena looked at Stephen, he nodded, sighing, not pleased with her decision.

He turned to Stiles and then once they looked at each other, his eyes darkened black with veins and teeth sharpened into fangs.

Stiles stiffened, his heart pounding, his mouth fell open.

"Me, Caroline and Damon are vampires" Stephen told him reluctantly.

"Vampires?" Stiles said slowly.

Stephen nodded.

Stiles jumped up suddenly, looking shocked but there wasn't any fear like they'd thought, just…anger?

"I got away from my town to get away from all this now you're telling me this town if full of vampires?! I thought I-"

Stiles cursed, kicking the bed.

Then with a slow breath, calming himself down Stiles smiled but it was bitter "Of course, I shouldn't have expected a normal town"

Not with it inside me Stiles thought inside his head, grimacing. No wonder he'd felt so drawn here…

Stiles sat on the bed, looking defeated hanging his head.

Everyone stared at him unsure how to react.

"You're probably wondering whats going on" Stiles muttered, he looked up at all them and said tensing as if readying himself for a fight "I used to live in a supernatural town to. Beacon Hills draws supernatural creatures there we didn't have vampires"

He looked at Stephen then as he said slowly "We had werewolves…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not a werewolf, just a human" Stiles half lied.

"So how did you find out?" Matt wondered, thinking maybe Stiles was like him, with his friends keeping secrets from him, must be hard but to his surprise Stiles smirked a little as he said "Oh I was on it from almost the start. I was the one who figured out what was wrong with my best friend when he started to become a werewolf"

"Who'd he kill?" Damon wondered.

Stiles frowned at him "What? No one…?"

"Listen kid, to turn him into a werewolf he had to have killed someone, thats how it works" Damon said frustrated.

"No it doesn't, he was bitten. A alpha werewolves bite turns humans into werewolves" Stiles said.

Bonnies eyes narrowed then they widened as she thought of something "Wait, maybe you have different types of werewolves"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, feeling a lot calmer than he had done.

"I heard of werewolves who could control their shift and couldn't turn into full wolves, is there different ranks to? Like Alpha, beta, omega?" Bonnie asked, remembering what her grandmother had told her.

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about them before she…well, anyway. She would talk about these legends about a hunting family called Agents and how they hunted these different type of werewolves, who were completely different to the werewolves we all know about, I thought they were just stories…" Bonnie said.

"They're all true" Stiles told her.

Caroline frowned as she asked "Is that why you smell different?"

Stiles eyes widened, he shifted slightly and his heart beating fast as he said "Yeah, yeah, thats probably it"

"Then why is your heart racing like you were just lying just then?" Damon said coldly, his eyes narrowing on Stiles.

"I'm sorry, I'm practically surrounded by blood sucking vampires, I think its natural to be nervous!" Stiles snapped, feeling like he'd had enough of this vampire prying into his business.

Just before anyone could respond the door bell rang.

"The guests are here!" Caroline said.

"Okay how about someone watches him and we all just enjoy the party okay?" Elena said, trying to please Stephen.

He nodded, slightly satisfied.

"You're getting me my own baby sitter?" Stiles said dryly.

"Yes" Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes.

Everyone looked at Bonnie...

Her eyes widened "Wait...what?"

"You're grandmother told you about those types of werewolves right? You know the most out of us" Stephen reasoned.

She looked at everyone, no one came to her rescue.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at her, come on, spending the party with him wasn't _that_ bad was it?

Bonnie sighed "Fine"

They all soon went down stairs, greeted by all the guests, Bonnie sticking close to Stiles.

The music started to pound, the lights died down, a certain energy was in the air. It was crowded. Bonnie and Stiles stood near the drinks. Stiles felt bad watching Bonnie, she was paying attention to a certain brunette, it was pretty clear thats where she'd rather be.

Stiles sighed, over the couple of weeks he'd been here he'd learned that Bonnie was quiet type but very strong willed, he told her "You can go if you want, you know"

He nodded over to the guy Bonnie had been constantly looking at, she reddened quickly.

"Its not what it looks like" She said quickly.

"What is it then?" Stiles asked amused.

Bonnie lowered her voice leaning in as she said "Look, thats Elena's brother, Jeremy-"

Stiles blinked, how had he not noticed that? He'd known something was up but Jeremy and Elena didn't seem that close though?

He opened his mouth to say something then-

Then something happened...

His stomach clenched suddenly, a throbbing pain ached through his body then a the strange familiar pleasure, he stumbled a little clutching the table for support, his heart escalating rapidly.

No...

No, not here!

But sure enough...

Screams filled the darkness, suddenly everyone was running about, a distinct smell filled the air.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something to Bonnie but he looked to his side but she was gone?

Everything slowed down.

The screams, the music.

"Get an ambulance, get an ambulance" Someone shouted.

Stiles found himself moving without thinking, moving towards the commotion.

A body...

A girl...

He was unsurprised to see the group around the body. He caught snippets of their conversation.

"To late"

"Angry and decided to-"

"Rejected her and-"

"Katherine-"

He saw glimpses of the body, his heart stuttered as he saw a huge bite mark on the girls bodies neck.

Everything spun, he felt dizzy.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Someone shouted, maybe they had just sounded normal but to him it felt like they were shouting, it was Bonnie.

Stiles shuddered and stopped a whimper from coming from his mouth, he bend down, clutching his stomach.

A familiar deadly hunger inside of him.

Not now!

Anything but now!

Stiles pushed Bonnie away from him, ignoring Elena's calls he ran, stumbling a little at first but soon he was on a roll.

Stiles ran outside, tailing it to his car.

His hands clutched the steering wheel as he drove, he knew if he looked in the mirror his skin would be now a deathly pale colour.

Stiles sprinted into his apartment, looking around.

Where did he put it? _Where did he put it?_

After pulling out a couple of draws he finally found it.

A jar, a jar full of Mountain Ash.

Stiles grasped some of the ash in his hands, he closed his eyes and believed, for a moment he felt piece, rather than something was trying to claw its way out of him.

Then he through the Mountain Ash down like Deaton had taught him, it formed a circle around his bedroom, making sure no supernatural creature could get in...or out.

Stiles then finally aloud himself to crumble to the ground, keeling over in pain.

He looked up to see his reflection in his bedside mirror, to his horror, silver eyes stared back at him.

How long had it been since he had tasted such chaos? Any Chaos in-fact?

The fox inside him was starved and _it wanted out..._


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles trembled, he started to sweat.

Already he could feel the gaping void inside him overwhelming his body, his mind, it gave way to a starved hunger.

Darkness seeped through his veins.

"Don't let him in"

"Don't let him in"

 _Don't let him in!_

 _He could feel it, like cancer spreading through his body, nothing stopping it._

A new strength in his bones as it flooded his system, the strength of a Nogitsune...

Stiles tried to regulate his breathing, trying to remember was Deaton had told him, even if it was ages ago since he talked to him.

" _The Nogitsune is within you now, trapped. It can only come out if out of any three situations, you are close to something it can feed on, when you feel threatened or by your own free will" Deaton told Stiles, who was being checked over by Deaton._

 _"Why would I ever want him to come out?" Stiles asked angrily._

 _Deaton shrugged and said in that knowing voice Stiles hated "Someones we must do what we have to, to survive"_

 _"I'd rather die" Stiles said icily, crossing his arms._

 _Deaton shook his head "There will be no need for that, if anyone of these situations happen there is a way to still control yourself to an extent"_

 _"How?!" Stiles demanded._

 _"There will be two forms the Nogitsune can take to control you but these two forms also give you some leeway for control as well. The first is you will be able to merge together, you will no longer exist, but neither will the Nogitsune. Your personalities will merge along with your abilities creating something new entirely, in a way this would be your safest form but it will also be your most unpredictable"_

 _Stiles prodded "And the second form?"_

 _"As I have told you before you at the moment are in full control however you sometimes will have the Nogitsune's urges or emotions but you can still suppress them to an extent?"_

 _Stiles nodded frowning, he remembered after they'd stopped the Nogitsune when he'd come in contact with Kira's mother shortly after he'd felt a wave of hatred towards her, he'd been very confused about it and sometimes these urges to course someone pain, to course chaos, just a slip of the tong or a slight shove...it would be so easy..._

 _Stiles grinded his teeth together shaking his head out of any of those dark thoughts._

 _"Yeah?" Stiles said a little shakily._

 _"When the Nogitsune is in full control this will also happen to it as well, it will be able to feel human emotions, you're emotions and urges. Obviously this does not make it any less dangerous but unlike you it will unable to suppress you're emotions as much as this likely in the end will give you back control"_

 _A slice of unease ran through Stiles veins but it wasn't his unease, in-fact Stiles grinned._

 _"I don't think it likes the idea of that" Stiles chuckled._

 _Deaton warned "When its hungry enough it won't care"_

Stiles swore loudly.

Why did he fucking come to this bloody town?

He just had felt drawn here but maybe it had been the Nogitsune inside him that had felt drawn here.

He couldn't stop it from taking over...

The darkness just kept coming an a overwhelming hunger that he _needed_ to saint.

No but he was still in control!

Not the Nogitsune!

But he was loosing big time.

His eyes felt heavy, he just wanted to sleep...

 _Everything would be alright once he went to sleep._

Stiles swayed slightly then his eyes closed as he hit the ground, a sharp pain in his head and a dull ache in his body then...then...Stiles didn't exist anymore...

Nothing..

No blackness, no darkness, no emotions, no images, no colour.

He was...nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

They awoke, the light to bright in their eyes, they recoiled from the light.

It frowned...

No...Not it, they had a name didn't they?

Stiles was one of them and void another...

They remembered being Stiles, hugging their father, running from the pack, to scared at what was happening to them, at harming their friends.

They remembered being the Nogitsune, causing strife, chaos and pain where they went. And being locked away under that blasted tree, lonely, starving pitiful thing all because of that traitorous Kitsune.

They noticed their hands were trembling, Stiles hands but also the Nogitsune's and...theirs.

They could feel the Nogitsunes hunger, it ached inside them, burning their veins.

Slowly they stood up, the grace and stillness of their movements Stiles would never be able to hope to follow. They walked over to the barrier of mountain ash, they're fingers renting gently on the barrier, pushing to see how strong the barrier was.

It not surprisingly was weak as it it was unsure if it was keeping in a supernatural or human, they grinned broadly, not surprised they had confused the barrier, they were both after all...

They turned around, looking the mirror.

Stiles stared back at them but also the Nogitsune...

It looked completely like Stiles, the only difference was the eyes, they were darker and had a more deadened look to them.

It was exactly like Deaton had said they had merged together, they were Stiles and the Nogitsune but at the same time they weren't, they were also something new.

He-they stared at their reflection for a long time, mulling over this fact.

Stiles-should they think themselves as that name? They weren't technically him after all but at the same time they were...

This form was so freaking confusing!

Stiles decided it didn't matter, all that mattered at the moment was they were hungry and he knew it wasn't human food they desired.

They walked up to the barrier once again, formed a fist and struck the barrier, with one swoop the barrier shattered.

Stiles smirked, admiring the strength.

They walked out of their apartment unaware of following eyes...

Alright so this town had vampires, witches and werewolves, what fun could they have with this?

Stiles didn't want to hurt anyone to badly but he needed this, anything to stop this hunger.

They stepped out of their apartment, to hungry to be aware of they're suppoundings.

Pity really, if they had Stiles would have realised that they were being watched...

Stiles walked down the street, their-his senses becoming more alert and aware, more so than anything if he'd still been a normal human.

He stopped once he got to a round about, his eyes fixed on the cars, a slow dark smile, appearing on his face.

Stiles could taste it, what was to come, he felt it in the air and he would help make it happen.

A girl watched him from down the street, hiding behind a corner.

She watched him, the new boy that had been hanging out with Elena and her group of idiotic body guards, she had been actually about to kill him, she was hungry, a vampire after all, the boy didn't know what he'd gotten into moving here...What was his name?

Oh yes, Stiles, thats was it.

But the boy she had seen with Elena was not the boy she was seeing now, not at all.

What had happened?

The girl watched him standing, near the round a bout.

What was he doing?

Then she blinked...and he was gone...

What the..?

Suddenly a loud screech, tires screeching on the road, a car spinning out of control, she watched, eyes widened, the car hit a ditch in the road at the same time as crashing into another car, the ditch turned the car all the way over, the loud crash vibrated the air and screams echoes around from the car before as the car stopped were cut of.

She heard shouts of some people coming out of their houses, rushing over to the two cars that were steaming then suddenly...

BOOM.

One of the cars was set on fire so suddenly she didn't understand how it had happened, screams filled the air once more as did smoke.

People started to choke, the sound of an ambulance were on their way...

Then the vampire saw him again, he was standing by some houses, watching the crash, people ran past him to the crash without even seeing him.

He was smirking, a dark hungry look in his eyes.

Elena's friend...

Stiles...

Who hadn't been able to stand still, who fell over his own to feet, who had a overwhelming crush on elena..

Yet he was completely different here...

She was confused and...intrigued...

Then he turned and walked away...the vampire followed him.

Stiles saw walked back to the apartment, he felt satisfied...Chaos never tasted so sweet...

He went into their apartment.

They knew they couldn't give themselves away completely, unlike the Nogitsune part of him begging for more and more, not caring about anything else, he had enough Stiles in him to know when enough was enough, if he wanted to fit in then he had to blend in.

He was about to walk back into his room, when he felt someone enter, opening the door, they tensed...waiting, listening to the footsteps coming closer and closer.

His more supernatural instincts started to take over, barring his teeth, much like a wolf would do under threat and very much like a fox...

His eyes turning a darker colour, almost black, compared to his normal light brown eyes, it was quite a change.

And then...

His eyes widened in shock?

Elena?!

No...

No...

It couldn't be...

Their eyes narrowed.

"You're not Elena" He said.

"And you're not Stiles, not really" She said, grinning almost seductively.

She smirked in a very unElena like manner, he was right this defiantly not Elena even though she looked exactly like her.

The not Elena girl said mockingly, her eyes glittering "I'm Katherine, nice to meet you"


	7. Chapter 7

They watched her warily as Katherine stepped closer to them, unsure how to react her presence, a part of him was freaking out a little and cautioned made him wary, while a other half of him was curios but not deeply so…

Vampire…the Nogitsune part of him told him but not overly wary like his human instincts, his Stiles side of him was.

They bared their teeth in warning as she came close. She stopped as she saw the supernatural reaction to her, no human would react that way, especially bare their teeth in that manner.

"What are you?" Katherine murmured, intrigued.

"I think we should be asking that, you are in our property after all. Why do you look exactly like her?" Stiles snapped.

Katherine raised her eyebrows as she repeated "We?"

They winced, forgetting they'd slipped into plurals. No, he winced, they-he had to stop doing that if he wanted to blend in.

Maybe returning to the human would help but Stiles had no real way to defend himself, none of the nogitsune's power they had, but then when had that stopped him in the past?

He, no the full human had always been in dangerous situations like this before and survived besides Stiles could always turn into them again or become the full Nogitsune to protect himself.

They wanted to stay, they really did but to avoid suspicion and not slip up again Stiles could handle that. The Nogitsune would likely just kill Katherine and blow his cover all together, and they had to be subtle about this even though the darker part of him really didn't want to.

Katherine watched as Stiles seemed to change completely in front of her while not changing at all on the outside.

His breathing quickened, his dark eyes blow a light with colour and lightness, the darkness faded. The slight fear she could practically smell from him reared its head and overwhelmed the air.

His teeth that had been bared in a very animalistic manner opened up to just a nervous gape.

His posture changing from wary supernatural to frightened human in a blink of a eye.

Even his heart rate that had been surprisingly steady picked up, just like any scared human would be like.

And just like that the person she had been talking to was no more.

Stiles released a breath…

He was back in complete control and now was facing a vampire who looked exactly like the girl he'd had the biggest crush on…great.

What he had done in the other form felt like watching a movie, he felt so dispatched from what had happened but technically it was him yet…not.

Katherine frowned, confused.

"I" Stiles said feeling more control of himself and steady.

"I now but what were you before" She asked through narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Stiles cried, his voice rising higher pitch, acting the part, she can't know.

Katherine suddenly grabbed him and he was slammed against the wall, facing her.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Just because everybody else is, don't expect me to fall for that" She growled.

Dam…

"What are you?" Katherine growled, fed up with what was going on.

Stiles knowing by the look in her eyes she wouldn't give up said feebily hoping she'd listen to him and ignore slight spikes of aggression but also excitement inside him, the nogitsune wanted to come out and play, that was getting increasingly difficult to ignore "I don't think you want to know"

Katherine laughed "I can handle it"

Katherine saw Stiles suddenly cringe, pain filled his eyes then it was replaced by a pitiless darkness, everything changed just like before but inserted of having a strange presence, Stiles and something else this was…something else entirely.

His heart in her ears, calmed down quickly to slow yet strong thuds of his heart. His frantic movements stilled, his back straightened. And his expression changed from panic to a deathly calm.

A mocking smile replaced the pained grimace.

"Can you? Can you really?" He murmured patronisingly, leaning forward, their faces close together, his gaze on her steady, within his eyes she was shocked to see there was nothing there at all, no emotion she could identify. Before hand it had been curiosity but then it had been fear, now…nothing, maybe a little amusement she could feel but it was barely noticeable with the overwhelming darkness she could suddenly sense pouring from him.

Stiles smirked, though in truth Stiles wasn't in control at the moment, at all. The Nogitsune said, tipping his head back slightly to have a better look at her "Its been a while since I saw a vampire in my presence"

The fox grinned with sharp white teeth, Katherine to shocked to react as his hand came up to caress her face slightly "I think it ended with its head rolling along the floor. You have a beautiful head Banpaia"

Katherine shuddered under his touch and how the Japanese word for vampire easily rolled of Stiles tong, like he had been speaking it all his life.

His hand suddenly tightened considerably around her chin and he sneered "A complete shame really, such a waste but I can't blow my cover now…"

Katherine eyes widened and as she prepared to fight, it turned out she didn't need to. She was shoved away suddenly with supernatural strength.

"Shit, shit, fuck, oh my god, I am so sorry" Stiles gasped, turning away from her, back in control, grimacing.

"You-you were going to try and rip my head of!" All that Katherine could manage under the shock as her brain tried to come up with what had just happened.

"Well I told you, you didn't want to know" Stiles muttered, breathing hard at the effort it had taken to get the Nogitsune to give back his control.

They both looked up at each other.

Stiles said shakily "You wanted to know what I am right?" He gave her a shaky laugh as he said" I'm basically possessed by a thousand year old trickster fox spirit. A Nogitsune"

Katherine raised her eyebrows as she said "Well…I wasn't expecting that"


End file.
